Episode 5: Investigations
by APFiction17
Summary: Episode 5 of SMGO. The Night Shift has finally gotten easier for Mike Schmidt, with his third week of his one-month contract coming up; However, his problems have not ended. When a mysterious detective arrives to investigate the rumors circulating around the pizzeria, Mike needs to do anything he can to stop his new allies from becoming the main suspects in a mass-murder case.
1. The Evidence

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the first chapter of Investigations. Naturally, if you have not read the previous four episodes of "The Shift Must Go On" (All of which can be found on my page), do remember to read them first; otherwise, you will be very confused.**

**Now, I also wanted to say that this is the mid-series finale. I will likely continue after Christmas, so remember to watch out for the next episode then.**

**Now… the first chapter!**

Mike Schmidt gulped as he put his uniform on: A dark-purple jumpsuit, which had the Freddy's logo on the back, and a dark-brown belt which allowed him to hang his flashlight, keys, and any other object he might need during his Night Shift. Along with his work boots, which were beige-coloured, a purple baseball cap which also had the Freddy's logo completed his uniform; normally, the reason why he would be as tense as he was still connected to his Night Shift, although that reason had been removed the week prior. During his first and second week at Freddy's, he had the knowledge that he would have to confront death itself and defend himself from the four animatronics that were trying desperately to kill him before his shift ended. He had been trying to save himself back then; now, he had to work to save the very things that had once been trying to murder him. Four days into his third week and he finally knew that the trouble his former enemies were in wasn't something that could be put under the carpet.

Especially with what had occurred over the start of the week.

When Monday had come around, things were looking up; after the five of them had cleaned up the pizzeria during the weekend, their work environment was looking much healthier. Mike had started to forget the news article that he had stumbled across that Sunday, which was the first sign that the animatronics were in danger, and even Garfield had given him some slack. Everything had been going fine, until Three AM came.

Within a second, the animatronics had all locked up; with dead eyes, they simply stared at the direction they had been looking at before it had happened. Mike had thought they would turn on him and was seconds away from sprinting to the office and resuming his former schedule. Before he had, the four all became conscious again and had explained to the confused Night Guard what had happened to them within the thirty seconds that they had shut off.

"I think…" Freddy had spoken with an unsteady voice. "I think we are…remembering our past."

During the years that they were killing the many Night Guards that had taken the job at Freddy's, the animatronics had remembered nothing before the point when they had arrived at the old Fredbear's Family Diner; however, since they had been released from whatever had taken control of them, memories had slowly been returning to them. While the band had mostly recovered afterwards, Foxy had taken it the worst; knowing something that he hadn't told the others, he retreated back to the cove. Mike had attempted to follow him, but Freddy stopped him. Almost mournfully, the bear had said that it was best to leave Foxy alone.

Combining this with the fact that the fate of the majority of the previous Night Guards of Freddy's had been released on an article of an issue of one of the biggest newspapers in America- meaning that almost half of the population would know about it, including the very city that the pizzeria was located- meant that Mike knew the Police would turn up at the doors with a warrant any day now; if they found the evidence that linked the animatronics with the disappearances, Mike knew that it wouldn't take long for his four, newly-found friends to be taken apart and made into scrap.

The already controversial kid's restaurant had gained a new title: Many copy-cat articles from different newspapers had formed, calling the pizzeria the "Necro Night Shift". Even with Garfield's influence over the city, more rumours formed from the restaurant; stories that the animatronics were possessed, or that they were feasting upon the Night Guards, were the most common. Graffiti had started to appear on the outside walls of the pizzeria, with many different phrases such as "Killer Robots", "All-night buffet" and "Don't Open- Dead Inside". There had even been an incident where someone had broken in to the pizzeria, though they were chased away uncaught by the Day Guard.

Deciding that no secrets could be kept, Mike had told them the news; after many minutes of discussion, Mike had managed to make the animatronics agree that if someone did happen to arrive to investigate, they would not move an inch. Foxy had been the hardest- since he had argued that an investigator would not check up on an animatronic that was supposed to be discontinued- but Mike had managed to get the Fox to promise, even if it was begrudging.

Now, two days later, he was preparing to execute his plan; the plan that needed to be done within the week, otherwise he would not have enough time. He was still considering whether he would renew his contract so that he could work at Freddy's for a longer time period, though he could admit that there were more positive points to it than there were negative.

Once he had arrived at the pizzeria, he started to formulate his plan; what he needed to do first was to look for any evidence that could link the animatronics to the former Night Guards. Garfield's office was locked, but the manager would have likely removed the evidence in the room in case anyone did come. What he needed to do from the start was to check the backstage room more thoroughly, in case there was anything within the room that could end up being enough to prosecute.

He looked up at the three on stage and at pirate's cove; He was still worried about Foxy due to his current state, but decided not to go checking on him. The fox would still be active, but Mike was unsure whether he had recovered from whatever had happened to him.

As he entered the room, he looked at the suits which were all hung from the many stations that dominated the space; more likely than not, any bodies that had been stuffed within the suits had been cleaned up. That though gave him a question: Who cleaned the bodies out?

The answer came as quick as the question: The company must have. As soon as a Night Guard had gone missing, the morning janitors would have checked the backstage; if anything was found, it would have been cleaned up right away. He sighed in disappointment that he had not seen it before. He was returning the suits back into the closet when the voice came from behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

**Yay, no gore yet! I will see you next chapter!**


	2. Plan of Action Two-Point-Oh

After hearing the voice, Mike froze with shock. Fearing that Garfield, or one of the other employees, had stayed slightly later than usual, Mike quickly started to formulate excuses on why exactly he was crouching on the floor searching the nooks and crannies of the backstage room. Still crouching, Mike slowly looked around to see Bonnie standing by the doorway, a look of curiosity and confusion on his animatronic features.

Mike had to admit to himself that he never would have thought that he would be happy to see Bonnie standing there in the place of a fellow employee; standing up, he turned to the rabbit and smiled slightly.

"Ah, hey, Bonnie." He said. Mike had to admit that he had felt guilty about what he had said to Bonnie- along with the other three animatronics- on the first day of his second week at Freddy's; whilst he could be excused for it due to the feelings he had towards the animatronics at the time, it still made Mike feel awkward whenever he thought about it. To put it to rest, Mike had even tried to talk to Bonnie about it; the rabbit had simply forgiven him on the spot and said that it was all in the past. "I'm guessing the others are also on?"

Bonnie nodded slightly, then went back to his original question. "So, what are you doing here?"

Mike sighed, not exactly liking the fact that he would have to bring up the animatronic's colourful past once again. "You know why."

"Oh." Bonnie had obviously remembered the many Night Guards that had met their end in an animatronic suit; they didn't know they were night guards at the time and seemed to have it programmed in them to not trust them when they objected. "I remember that they would be removed the next morning. We always thought it was just the case that an endoskeleton had broken." He sighed sadly, hurt by the memories.

Looking over the bunny's shoulder, Mike saw Chica in the dining room; she was talking to Freddy, both with concerned looks on their faces. More likely than not, they were discussing Foxy. He hadn't left Pirates Cove for two days since he had remembered whatever had upset him so much and they were getting worried. Seemingly coming to a conclusion, Freddy headed over to Pirates Cove whilst Chica came to join Mike and Bonnie.

Smiling, Chica greeted them gently. "Hey, you two. What are you doing?"

Bonnie stepped further into the room, allowing Chica to be able to enter unhindered. "Mike was just checking the backstage room for anything that could be used against us."

Chica nodded with understanding. "I think we need to discuss a few things."

Mike raised an eyebrow, slightly interested. "What things?"

"Like what we should do in case they find something staying still won't hide. What if they find evidence that we're not just robots?" She sighed, more sad then tense. "I don't want us to get hurt, but I don't want anyone else too either."

Mike grimaced, "That might be a bit difficult, Chica. If they do find out, there might not be much we can do." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Unless…"

Bonnie looked at Mike, curiosity plain on his face. "Unless what?"

"I have a plan, though I doubt any of you will like it."

"Last time we had a plan that included you, we were snapped out of whatever programming we had that made us kill." Chica replied respectfully. "As long as it isn't above the possible, I trust you."

"Okay, then we are going to need all of us. Though there might be something else that I need…"

Bonnie and Chica exchanged confused looks.

The five of them were in the dining room, waiting for Mike to discuss this 'plan' that he had. It had taken them a while, but Foxy had agreed to come out and listen; he wasn't very happy that he was made to leave, since he obviously wanted to be left alone. Mike knew the fox was going to hate him when he gave the plan.

"Okay… so this is the plan." He was standing in the middle of the dining area. Bonnie was sitting on the stage, Chica was leaning against the wall, Freddy was standing near Pirates Cove and Foxy was a few metres away from Mike. "I know we already agreed that if someone came knocking that you would just keep still in your normal places. However, that may not always work." They urged on an explanation.

"If they are prepared to take you away, we need a new plan. So, this is it." He sighed, knowing this would not please them. "If there is only one or two of them… you guys need to act like you were before you were snapped out of it."

There was an unnerving silence that lasted for a few moments.

"What?" Freddy spoke with almost no emotion.

"I know it's crazy and you guys don't want to do it, but if it comes down to it, the best chance to get them as far away as possible is to scare them!" Mike yelled desperately. He hated the idea as much as they did, but he knew it was the only way without allowing the world to know that all of the rumours were true.

The four were very reluctant, but eventually agreed; they didn't have much choice in the matter.

"On one condition, though." Freddy had stated, "If we are forced to do that, we do NOT kill them. If we are prepared to kill so that we can keep our secret, then we are truly no better than we were before." He looked at the others, "Agreed?" They all nodded.

Chica looked at Mike. "I noticed how you included 'if there's only one or two of them'. Do you have another plan?"

"Yes." He paused a second, "If there are too many… we run."

They all looked at him with shocked expressions, "What?!"

"I don't want you guys to be destroyed. If we run, we might be able to get out of the country. It'll be hard, but we could do it."

Freddy sighed, "Fine. Just remember though: You will need to get supplies for us. We don't exactly run on wind."

Mike nodded, "Okay. Now, just one more thing. I know we agreed to try to forget about it, but I need to know: Do any of you know why you were like that?"

They shook their heads. All except for Foxy.

Mike looked at him. "Foxy?"

The fox sighed, "I think I migh' be able to remember…"

"Remember what?"

"The thing that made us madder than a hagfish. All I know is…"

He was interrupted by someone knocking on the door; Mike gestured to the stage. "Hurry!" The band quickly went up to the stage while Foxy went into Pirates Cove. Mike ran to the front door, unlocked it, and opened it to meet the person.

"Hello and welcome to Freddy…" His eyes widened by what he saw.

Standing by the door, the rain storm hardly affecting him, was a man wearing a slate-coloured suit with a maroon tie; a fedora on his head, a short beard the same colour as his black hair accompanied him. Smiling, he showed his badge.

"Hello, sir. Detective Thompson of the LAPD; I'm here- with a warrant- to investigate Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

**Oh no, looks like the police are here! Hopefully the gang will be able to stay true to their promise!**


	3. Detective Thompson

**Arcephys:****Unless they play it off really well and there is next to none evidence. So yeah, they're pretty much fucked…**

**REBD:****A skeleton, a key and a Daedric lord… no wait, wrong story…**

**Now… chapter three!**

Naturally, Mike was shocked by the sudden appearance of the Los Angeles Police Department; how in the world had the warrant been accepted so quickly? It must have been requested by a large amount of people, otherwise the department wouldn't have gotten around to investigating for another month or two. However, the lack of Police car was unusual; did they really make the decision to send a detective out straight away?

"Okay…" Mike stammered, unsure what to say. "Come in."

The detective's confident smile was still on his face when he walked in; because of the increase in light, Mike could make out his features better: His shoes were well-polished black boots which seemed to have been custom-made for the owner, being able to handle a large amount of action- such as running- and look stylish at the same time; thin, black laces accompanied them. His dark-slate suit pants matched his suit coat, both dark enough to blend in with the shadows but not exactly black; a white shirt was underneath the coat.

His hat, a fedora, was the same colour as his suit apart from the white ribbon that was neatly tied around it. A few scars covered his face, including a wire-thin cut that trailed from above his right eyebrow to his right cheek; a switchblade, by the size. It had mostly faded, but you could still see it.

Along with the suit, Mike could see a dark-brown holster hanging from his waist, holding a M1911 Pistol; also hanging from the holster was a small, black walkie-talkie which had a slightly cracked screen, a pouch, and a device that Mike hadn't seen before. Overall, not the kind of person that Mike was expecting to turn up at the door of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to investigate.

Walking inside, he started to examine the dining room; looking between the stage- as well as the three animatronics there- Pirate's Cove, the hallways that led to the office, and the back door that led to the outside of the pizzeria, he seemed to be collecting as much information as he could simply through the appearance of the inside. Pulling out a small notebook, he turned to face Mike.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." He stated quizzically; his voice was strong and stable, yet had a slightly light tone to it. A Scottish accent outlined the words he said, more as an after-effect than the main base.

"Mike. Mike Schmidt. I'm the night guard."

The detective raised an eyebrow. "Well, I sure hope you are; otherwise I would question why exactly you're here."

Mike would've chuckled, if he wasn't so tense.

Stretching slightly, the detective walked towards the animatronics onstage; Mike's throat went dry when he realised that Bonnie had left his guitar in the backstage, having brought it with him when he went to talk to Mike ten minutes earlier. Fortunately, the detective hadn't seemed to notice.

"I've seen these guys before. not in person, mind you; I had been too young to see them when Fredbear's was open. They had been stored in the first Freddy Fazbear's after their old home- this one- was shut down." He looked at Mike. "Did you ever see the reopening?"

Mike nodded; when he was four, he had gone for his birthday party to the reopening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria- though it was the first of its kind. Unfortunately, it had closed within that week. In spite of the amount of horror that had happened within that week, he had been sorry to see it go.

Casually, the detective walked onstage and examined the three animatronics that stood on the wooden canvas; he started to examine them, going as far as to poke Bonnie's eye slightly. After a few minutes, he walked down and headed to Pirates Cove. Opening up the curtain, the detective watched Foxy while Mike stood behind. When the detective spoke, it wasn't full of the suspicion that Mike had thought it would be.

"Not fair what happened to this guy, but the blame for the bite had to go _somewhere_."

Reacting impulsively, Foxy's head shot up to look straight at the detective; his jaw was slightly opened in what appeared to be shock, as Mike looked at him with a suppressed rage. Just like that, Foxy might have ruined the plan. Strangely, the detective hadn't seemed to notice; though a knowing smile was on his face.

Moving on, he then went to the backstage door. Before entering, he turned to Mike. "I'm just going to look around backstage; I'm going to be a while, so you go can go back to the office if you want. I will have some questions for you afterwards."

Nodding, Mike walked back to the office. His mind was full of worry; if there was something that proved that the animatronics were responsible for the missing security guards, the place would die. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria already had enough of a bad reputation: Dead security guards wouldn't help.

The biggest thing on Mike's mind, however, was the fact that the animatronics would be destroyed if it was revealed that they had killed. Despite all of the drama between him and the four, he honestly did not want to see them go. They had become his friends and Mike had decided that they deserved a second chance at life.

Frustration was also present: What Foxy had done just there at Pirates Cove had been reckless. He was meant to be decommissioned and powered down, so him suddenly moving was not a very good thing. Even if the detective hadn't seen him, he might end up noticing him on the way out; Mike could make hundreds of excuses why exactly the fox was in a different position, but none of them were convincing or very helpful.

Mike sat down on the chair and waited. After twenty minutes of thinking, the detective turned up at the door. "Ah, nice of you to wait for me." He commented.

He walked around the room, investigating every nook and cranny around the office. Whether they were shelves, drawers, or equipment, he examined them all. Eventually finishing, he turned to Mike. "Okay, I'm about done. Could you follow me to the dining area?"

Mike nodded and stood up. He followed the detective through the hallway and sat down on one of the chairs. With him being on the chair opposite, the Detective started the questioning by pulling out a small notebook.

"So, let us begin." He said, "Now, how long exactly have you been working here?"

Mike thought back to when he took the job. "About… six months ago? I took the job for a week and quit on the Sunday."

"Why exactly did you quit?"

Thinking of a good story, Mike went with the one that generally angered him. "The pay. It's below the average night shift, so I quit to look for new opportunities."

The detective nodded in understanding, "I'm guessing the law enforced by the government two weeks ago forced you back."

"Pretty much."

The detective scribbled something in the notebook, "Does anything… strange… happen here after hours?"

Mike silently bit his lip, "No. Everything is fine during the night."

"So, you are telling me these four don't do anything abnormal at all?"

"Nothing suspicious is going on."

"Is that why someone practically got their head bit off twenty years ago?"

Mike swallowed, "Well, there are sometimes glitches that can be problematic, but they hardly ever occur…"

"I mean, don't get me wrong. The fact that right afterwards all of the evidence reported that the guy happened to be the one who abducted those kids a few days beforehand was good and all, but it was still excessive."

"As I said, glitches can occur. Management does whatever it can to prevent it." Mike couldn't believe he was actually defending them scumbags who would rather pick up a pay check then stop a murder.

"Glitches like what happened with Foxy back there?"

"Pretty much."

The detective nodded then stood up. "That is all I will be needing at the moment. You might end up seeing me again tomorrow, though don't wait for me."

The detective walked to the front door then stopped, leaving Mike worried that he had found something.

"By the way." He called from down there, "There's a guitar on the floor backstage." He shrugged, "Thought you might want to know."


	4. Seen You Before

**Now, in this chapter a bit more of the animatronics backstory is explained. It won't give the whole story (That will be in a future prequel) so don't think that every question you have will be answered in this chapter!**

**Ruby:****Thanks! :D**

**Now I present to you chapter four.**

As the detective left through the doors, Mike felt his stomach drop; how in the world did he forget that Bonnie had left his guitar leaning up against the door frame inside the backstage room? He'd seen it, but hadn't realised the ramifications that it could have generated. It wasn't even like Bonnie could be blamed for it, since Mike had rushed him up to the stage when the detective had arrived.

Rushing to the backstage, he saw the guitar exactly where it had been; picking up gently, Mike proceeded to carry it outside of the room and started heading towards the stage. More likely than not, the rabbit was feeling incredibly guilty by his mistake. As soon as the Night Guard saw the three walking down from the stage, he could see that his prediction was indeed correct by Bonnie's look of shame as he saw the guitar.

"How could I have forgotten about my guitar?" He choked as he looked down to the tiled floor, not being able to look Mike in the eye. "I'm sorry… I probably just messed this whole thing up…"

Freddy patted him on the back, trying to be comforting. "It's okay. I'm sure that it wasn't that bad."

Mike nodded in agreement. "Trust me: If anyone messed it up, it was me and my excuse; the pay? Seriously?" He tried to be self-deprecating, but it came out more frustrated.

"Don't worry; he hopefully would have thought that it was just your nerves." Chica said encouragingly before she looked at Bonnie, "As for the guitar…it could have very well been taken by one of the employees, for all he knows."

Bonnie, nodding slightly, still continued to look at the floor with guilt obvious on his features; his self-esteem was low enough, so when something like this would end up happening, he would practically lock up in his own shame. After a few hours, he would be okay, but through that time Mike was worried his mental state would drop.

Hearing the curtains of pirate's cove move- which broadcasted the fact that Foxy had left the cove- Mike sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he needed to know why the fox had reacted like he did; within one movement, Foxy could have very well doomed them all. Whether it was simple impulse or something deeper was something that Mike needed to know, in case it happened again- but on a larger scale.

Turning to him, Mike saw Foxy had a seemingly stunned and confused look on his face; whatever had made Foxy move obviously was still affecting him, but the Night Guard was not going to be put off. Putting his hands upon his hips, Mike exhaled. "So?" He asked questioningly.

Foxy broke out of trail of thought and looked at Mike with a dazed expression. "What?"

He gestured slightly with his hand, "Why did you look at him?"

Foxy's eyes narrowed with annoyance. "I don't see why I should discuss it with ye." With that he turned back to the inside of the cove and prepared to shut the curtains.

Mike was not to be put off. "Why not exactly? I need to know because, after all, there is going to be a big question why a 'decommissioned' animatronic is somehow still able to move."

Stopping, Foxy growled, "I recognised the lad. That's all, ye hear me?" He reached for the left curtain and was about to close it and experience solitary once again.

Exasperated, Mike stopped him once again, "You did that because you RECOGNISED him? Did you not think of the possibility that he might question why you're still active? Just because a guy who seems to know more than he is telling us is here does NOT mean you show yourself!" Mike yelled at Foxy, maybe a little too forceful.

"Mike…" Chica began in warning, seeing the signs of danger before he did.

Almost like a whirlwind, Foxy spun around and advanced on Mike faster than Mike could even register that he was. Foxy's face was distorted by anger, his eyes turning a soulless black. "**Don't ye dare question me!**" He yelled with more ferocity than a hundred storms, causing the other three to step backwards stunned and Mike to trip over, landing upon his back.

"**I jus' saw a man who I've seen before in a life I'm strugglin' to remember! So, if YE even THINK ya have a right to question** **me like that, YE HAVE ANOTHER THING COMIN'!"**He roared, causing Mike's eyes to widen in horror as he remembered the after-effects of his first week at Freddy's; within seconds, a flashback descended over him as he became dead to the world.

* * *

_Mike Schmidt was walking down McCollum street on a cold and dreary Wednesday; he had the day off, due to his lack of career, so he had decided to take a long walk around Silver Lake in spite of the rain. Others were also on the sidewalk, though there were more drivers than there were walkers. It was Los Angeles, after all. His coat kept him dry enough, but the size of the rain storm was larger than most. A heavy fog had gone over the city, making half of the skyscrapers disappear._

_As he looked up, he saw a familiar shade of brown._

"_No…" He choked out, seeing the robotic bear from just thirty feet away from him. It just stood there, watching him, and the world became just the two of them; hours seemed to pass until the former night guard felt something collide into him._

"_Hey, I'm walking 'ere!" A man with a thick, Boston accent spoke angrily as he barged passed Mike and continued walking._

"_Sorry." Mike barely mumbled as he looked to where the bear had been standing._

_It was gone, but gold dust seemed to trail up into the sky from where it had been standing. _

* * *

Finally snapping out of the shock, Freddy dived in front of the angered fox and stood in the way. "That's enough, Foxy!" Chica and Bonnie rushed to Mike's aid, checking on the seemingly-comatose guard.

Foxy, coming back to his senses, dropped his aggressive stance and returned his eyes to the normal yellow. His emotion changed from anger to shock. He looked from Freddy forming a defensive stance, to Chica and Bonnie on either sides of Mike and to Mike himself, who's expression was a mix of terror, pain and hurt. Foxy stared at him guiltily before speaking, "Mikey… I…" His voice matched his expression, "I…" Not seeming to be able to get his words out, he fled back to the Cove.

They all stood there, shocked. Finally, Freddy turned to the three. "Mike… Foxy didn't mean to hurt you." He sighed. "I think we should leave him alone, until he is in the correct mindset.

Not able to speak either from trauma or his throat being dry, Mike nodded. Then, feeling a slight trickle going down his forehead, he instinctively touched the source and came back with a bloodied finger.

Chica noticed this as well, then began leading Mike away. "Come on. We'll clean that up." They were off with Bonnie behind them.

Freddy was left on his own. His mind was abuzz with thoughts, though one stuck out the most.

Where did that happen before?


	5. Trouble is brewing

As Mike held his head up in a failing attempt to stop the blood from running down his face, Chica was rinsing a towel over a tap and Bonnie was carefully searching through the first aid cupboard; despite being animatronics, they seemed to know the basics of first aid. More likely than not, it was due to their programming. It would make sense, since their target audience did tend to get themselves hurt often…

Looking around the room they were in, Mike noticed the damaged camera on the wall; the lens had practically fallen off since he had last seen it during his and the animatronic's cleaning spree of the pizzeria. There was no doubt that the building looked one-hundred times better than it did beforehand. The janitors were not doing their job correctly at all, judging by the amount of stains there had been throughout the pizzeria.

Finding a small pack of bandages, Bonnie placed it on his palm and carried them over to Mike; placing the bandages on the table that the Night Guard was sitting on, Bonnie turned to face Chica. He was suddenly surprised when she offered him the soaked towel, looking at her with a dumbfounded expression; it was quite obvious that he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Um…" Bonnie spoke questioningly, basically confirming Mike's thoughts. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You keep pressure on the cut until it stops bleeding." Chica's artificial eyebrows raised slightly, as if she was trying to solve a puzzle, "Shouldn't you know this?"

In response, Bonnie smiled guiltily, "Sorry. I've…never… actually done this before."

Chica sighed, more out of playfulness than annoyance. "Okay, fine; could you go to the basement to get some more towels? We're running out and by the looks of the blood, we need a lot more." She shook her head, "We really need to teach you how to do these things. What if I wasn't here? What would you do then?"

"I think we already know the answer to that." Bonnie called with a matter-of-fact voice as he left the room.

Chica couldn't help but smile as she shook her head once more; ever since Mike had become their friend, Bonnie was starting to act like what he was in the past: Confident, but not arrogant. It was a significant improvement, since he was starting to open up more. Whatever Mike had brought when he had freed them from whatever had cursed them, it was certainly making a positive effect on them all.

As Mike suddenly cringed in pain, Chica's smile dropped as she felt shame for being distracted; her focus immediately went back to him, placing the towel over his forehead as she pressed lightly against the wound that Foxy had inflicted upon him. "You okay?" She asked calmly, trying her best to reassure the quiet Night Guard as best she could.

Mike attempted to smile in response, but was ultimately beaten by the injury. Closing his eyes, he answered. "I'll be eventually. Not the first time this has happened."

Chica nodded guiltily, remembering what Freddy had told her after she broke from the mind-set that Mike was an endoskeleton; the way she had acted had been, according to the story, demonic. She had attempted, after she had blacked out, to kill Mike and she had even been willing to attack both Freddy and Foxy to achieve her goals. Even more, she had almost succeeded: After a long fight, Mike had ended up hitting his head on one of the tables and fell unconscious. However, just before he had been knocked out he had managed to shoot her; that bullet saved his life. Even now, she still felt guilty that she could have killed him.

"I'm sorry." She looked away in shame. "Our first week as allies and you've already been hurt."

Mike shook his head in disagreement. "It's not your fault, or even Foxy's." He sighed in guilt, then winced once again as the pain shot through him, "It's mine."

Chica was stunned by that. "What do you mean?"

"I should have seen Foxy wasn't in the best of moods; I was the one who questioned him, when it was quite obvious that I shouldn't have antagonized him."

"It wasn't anyone's' fault. We just got… confused. Our past is still, even now, a bundle of questions for us; both Foxy and Bonnie seem to remember something that we don't." Chica reflected on her two friends; it was clear that some memory that they had been given back, whether it was the same or different, was affecting them negatively.

Freddy walked into the room and nodded when he saw the other two. He looked at Mike with a concerned expression. "How are you now?"

Mike nodded in turn. "Better." He replied.

He smiled in relief, "Glad to hear it." He then looked at Chica, "Where's Bonnie?"

"I sent him to collect some towels from the basement."

"Ah, okay." He sighed, as if a negative idea had just been confirmed. "I just talked to Foxy."

"What did he say?" Mike asked wearily.

"He said that he had no idea what came over him. One minute he was thinking clearly, then the next his mind was warped by anger." He looked to the ground, "I'm starting to worry."

Chica nodded, "It does seem irregular."

Mike, who was utterly confused by what the two were talking about, said, "What are you talking about?"

Freddy looked at him with realisation. "Right, you weren't here, were you Michael? Something… similar happened to me last week. It might not be anything, but I'm just worried that…"

Freddy was interrupted by a scream and a loud crash, instantly sending the bear through the door and to the source of the noise; Chica made Mike hold the towel. "Hold this to your head and DON'T move, alright?" She said and Mike nodded in response just before she followed the bear.

Leaving the Kitchen, she continued to follow Freddy and saw Foxy jump outside Pirate's Cove near the animatronic bear with haste; easily landing on his feet, the fox turned with a look of urgency on his features.

"Foxy!" Freddy shouted, fear evident. "Do you know where that came from?"

"Nah, I don't! Which means Bonnie mus' be the one who's in trouble!" Foxy replied, as shaken as Freddy. The bear turned to Chica.

"You said Bonnie was in the basement?"

Chica nodded, fearing what could have happened to their friend just like the other two. Freddy started for the basement door with the other two on tow.

They opened the door, fearing the worst…

**Cliffhanger!**


	6. Magic all around

**BarianHunterAlpha:****Noted.**

**Casmora:****That has always been my biggest problem with writing: Making my stories bigger.**

**JXeleven:****Well, it might turn out that I slightly exaggerated it in the last chapter… You'll see what I mean.**

**SB4God:****Thanks! **

**Augiedt:****Yay!**

**Now, you may or may not have noticed that I only replied to those who reviewed chapter five. Simply put, I don't want to confuse people. Sorry!**

**Now, chapter six!**

…Just to find Bonnie struggling under a large, fallen cupboard; it was a tall, metal thing that seemed to have a large amount of storage capacity. There was no telling just how much was in there, though a noticeable dust cloud had erupted from it. Bonnie was lying on his chest, with his head and arms sticking out of the space. Looking up, he gave an embarrassed smile.

"Hey, guys." He said, strangely sounding winded. "Little help?"

The three sighed with relief before going onto different sides of the cupboard and lifting it off of the rabbit; with all three of them on the sides of the cupboard, they gripped it firmly and started to lift. It was very heavy, but after enough struggling the cupboard was lifted back up onto its legs and heaved against the wall.

"So…" Freddy spoke, his voice intrigued. "How exactly did you end up beneath a cupboard?"

Putting his large paw on the back of his head, the rabbit replied. "I don't know. I was just bringing the towels on the floor there to Chica and... The thing hit me from behind."

Foxy examined the cupboard before turning to the others. "Hold ye' sails!" He yelled, seeming confused. "This cupboard was agains' that wall! I saw it a week ago, there!" Foxy pointed to the wall at the far back of the basement, which had a surprisingly big poster stuck on the wall; scrape marks where the cupboard must have been dragged across the ground led right to the wall where the metal storage space stood at that moment.

Freddy thought about this, "Thinking about it, you might be right…" He turned to Bonnie and gave him a stare. "Bonnie… is there anything you are not telling us?"

The rabbit took a step back, almost like he had been slapped. "Wh- what's that supposed to mean?" He yelled with a bit of hurt in his voice, obviously stunned from the sudden accusation.

Foxy sighed, "What Fazbear means is: Did ya move this here cupboard in an attempt to stall us?"

"No!" The hurt was larger in his voice now, as he waved his arms slightly in the air. "How could you say that? I couldn't even LIFT it by myself!"

"So, you're saying that the cupboard moved by itself?" Freddy was starting to get noticeably annoyed; Did Bonnie really believe what he was saying? That a cupboard had magically moved to the opposite side of the room and then fell on him as he was standing in front of it?

Chica stepped in between the three, having enough of the argument. "That's enough!" She shouted, glaring at the two of them. "I don't know how it happened, but there's no point in throwing accusations at each other. For all we know, management might have moved the cupboard!"

"Doubtful; more likely than not, Bonnie is lying." Freddy replied curtly, before he could stop himself.

Stepping back, Bonnie looked at Freddy with a look of anguish; it was a look of having someone who you respected astronomically being revealed to be something that left a bitter taste in your mouth. Turning to the stairs, he quickly stepped up the concrete steps and disappeared. In response, Chica gave Freddy a look of rare anger.

"Now look what you've done!"

Freddy also took a step back. "I… I didn't…" His answer never came out as Chica followed Bonnie; seemingly giving him a show of understanding, Foxy gave Freddy a pat on the shoulder.

"The lass will simmer down soon, Freddy." He spoke before leaving.

Freddy put his hands on the sides of his head in a show of self-hatred; just like that, he had once again snapped at Bonnie without any just cause.

"What is happening to me?" He asked to no one.

Looking around the dining hall, Chica started to see if Bonnie was still out in the open; unfortunately, he had always been faster than her, which meant he had likely managed to reach another section of the pizzeria before she had left the basement.

"Bonnie?" She called his name, hoping that he would return; it wouldn't be very helpful if he stayed in solitary for the rest of the night. There wasn't a reply, however. She ran through a list of places where Bonnie would go if he wanted to be alone.

_Backstage, office, restrooms, supply closet…_She stopped there.

_Yep, definitely supply closet._

Walking through the western hallway, she stopped at the door that was still a bit open and peered in; despite the interior of the room being dark, she could still see the large figure at the back of the closet, sitting down with its arms folded over the knees and facing the wall.

"Bonnie?" She spoke once again, though barely a whisper; the figure stayed still for a moment, then sighed before giving a small "Yeah." Walking over to the rabbit, she sat down next to him. She could see his purple frame and ears by then. He stared at the wall devoid of expression, worrying Chica since it reminded her of what he was like after the incident.

"Look…" She spoke, trying to change Bonnie's mood as best as she could, "I know that with everything that has happened since last week has been… confusing. You have to believe me, though, when I say that Freddy didn't mean what he said."

Noting that he didn't react, she carried on.

"We're still remembering a lot about our past. I don't know if it's good or bad, but please, remember this." He finally turned to look at her. "We'll all still be friends. No matter what."

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks, Cheeks."

Noticing how he used her nickname that they had given each other a long time ago, she decided to get her own back. Smiling, she said, "You're welcome, Bon."

"Oh, by the way…" Bonnie handed her a couple of towels, which he held in his paw. "I found these in the basement. We should probably go check on Mike…"

Then the bell for six am started to ring throughout the building.

"Oh." Chica said before the lockdown took them over, "Time went by fast, didn't it?"

The two stood up and left the supply cupboard before walking to the dining room.

Neither of them realised that Mike had disappeared just after they had left.

* * *

Mike's eyes opened up to see that he was underneath a light that hung from the ceiling; He tried to cover his face to wait for his eyes to adjust, but noticed they were tied behind his back.

Trying to stand, he realised that he was placed on a chair. Growing increasingly worried, he looked around to see where he was. Then he noticed the large, shadowed figure in front of him.

"Hello, Mikey." The figure said, "Having a good time with your job?"

* * *

**Ah, Mike's been kidnapped!**


	7. Detective who?

**Arcephys:****Don't worry. Main characters only are dead if they die on-screen. I learnt that with Game of Thrones…**

**JXeleven:****You're gonna be disappointed, because you won't find out who it is.**

**Ruby:** **Aye.**

**FoxyxChicaFan:****Coming right up!**

**Casamora:****Na, not yet. Although… there might be some randomness in a future chapter…**

**Now, chapter seven!**

Looking at the figure with fear in his eyes, Mike's brain started to analyse what the figure had been said; by the way how the seemingly-male voice had spoken, it seemed that the owner knew that his job was a lot more interesting than it sounded on paper.

"W-who are you?" Mike spoke, causing the figure to chuckle in a sadistic amusement.

"Me? Well, it doesn't really matter who I am; hasn't mattered for a few years, now. I've been a little preoccupied to really consider my identity; anyway, enough about me: This little get-together is ALL about you, after all." The figure crossed his arms and began to question the kidnapped night guard, "Now, I'm guessing you know why I have brought you here?"

Mike gulped nervously, "N-no."

The figure sighed in annoyance, "Seriously? You don't have a slight inkling as to why I put a bag over your head? You: The night security guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the place with an already stained reputation which is starting to add 'Missing night guards' to the list, and you still have NO idea why you're here?"

"I'm… guessing so that you can ask some questions…"

Instantly the figure clapped his hands, making Mike jump at the sudden noise. "BINGO! Well done! Now that you are done pondering whether you're here because of your job, or because you picked up that penny on the street that time, how about we start with the questions?"

Once again gulping, Mike responded with a hoarse: "Okay."

"Great! Remember: You lie, I cut a limb off. Take too long, I remove an organ; you'd be surprised at how many you don't need, though who knows? In a few minutes, you might have a first-hand experience in it." The person behind the voice had an unhinged voice, almost gleeful about the prospect about the questioning and dismemberment. "Now, question number one: Are you, or are you not, friends with the animatronics in there? You know, the bunny, chicken-slash-duck, bear and fox?"

So, he did know about them. Great. Just what Mike needed: An obviously insane individual knowing about the sentient robots. "Y-yes."

"Good! Now, number two; did they try- and mostly succeeding in- stuffing the security Night Guards before you in those large animatronic costumes?"

"Yes, but they've stopped! They're changing…"

"DID I TELL YOU TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING?!" The figure suddenly cut through like a gun shooting a bullet.

"No, but…"

"Now, question three. If there happened to be a power cut, would they go all mental?"

Mike remembered how just three days before, the power had gone out. They had been in the dining room, watching the TV that they'd found in the basement, when the power had turned off; Mike had instantly had the thought that they would turn on him. It didn't really help with the fact that Freddy's eyes lit up and the Toreador March had played along with it; Mike had panicked at that point, until Freddy had said, "Seriously, I hate how this always plays when this happens…" The other three had activated their lights after that and Bonnie had gone to the office to get a flashlight for Mike.

After that, Mike had refused bringing the TV out again until the power was fixed. The four had been disappointed, but accepted Mike's reason; especially due to the fact that memories of their previous relationship with the guard were still present.

"No. They're… fine when the power goes out."

"Okay, then! Now, final question: What do you know about Detective Harrison?"

Mike blinked. "Who?"

"Y'know, that dick in the hat! The guy who started his little investigation at your work place earlier."

"You…you mean…Thompson?"

Seemingly baffled, the figure moved slightly. "Detective Thompson? Really? THAT is the name he is going with?" He sighed. "Fucker has probably run out of names that work."

Remembering the night guard, he resumed his attention. "Anyway, well done; you answered the questions without trying to escape once!" He grumbled after that, "A lot better than that one guy before…" Visibly shaking himself, he returned his attention to Mike; the guy obviously had attention issues. "Now, then. I'm done with you."

"You're letting me go?"

"I'm not sure… you did hesitate, after all... eh, I guess so. You ARE the saviour and what-not. Don't want to alert the Crucible, after all."

"Um, what?"

"Sorry, just talking to myself. Now then, back to Freddy's you go!" He walked around the light behind Mike, "By the way, that detec-dick's plan is to come back tonight. So, remember, constant vigilance!"

Mike's vision went black as another blunt object hit him in the head.

* * *

Detective Thompson sighed as he entered through the window of the apartment, which was built on the same wall as a fire escape; this was one of the only safehouses in Los Angeles, so he was sure the man he needed to talk to was there. Hopefully the thing that he had been looking for was in the man's possession.

He was- at least in the public- a Police Detective, after all. A good one, at that. Not once did anyone in his case ever question whether he was really in the LAPD, NYPD, CPD, MPDC or CLP. All he had to do was flash that badge in their face and they immediately believed he was a part of the police. It helped in a large amount of his cases, since restrictions were not something that could be a good excuse in his line of work.

Naturally, this hadn't been the first time he had been in the sector. After the event that had caused him to be disconnected from the very people who he worked for, the detective had been stuck there for longer than he wanted to be; he usually travelled all around the different sectors, fixing problems that were eligible to his "Employers". So, of course, hardly any crimes were actually solved. It wasn't their fault, surprisingly, since the limitations of what he could do were usually strict.

He entered the living room. On the wall, next a large, rectangular window, was a survival bow that was mounted. He'd made it years before, with only the trees around him and a single piece of recycled thread. Just next to said wall was a table that stretched around three metres long. Sitting on a chair next to the table was an African-American man who was reading a newspaper.

"Really?" Thompson spoke with relief in his mocking tone. "You honestly still read those?"

The man looked up slightly, no alarm on his features. He was in his early twenties, with a close-trimmed hairstyle and green irises that almost appeared to be emeralds. A slight smile appeared on his face.

"Well, well." His voice was full of mischief. "Look who finally got around to returning after all these months."

His name was Carl Bishop; they had met years back after an investigation had gone a bit awry. Thompson had gone through the second-story window of a three-story building that stood as a twin to another building after a brute of a man had charged into him. He had unwittingly crashed into the window of the building next to it, right in front of Carl. His future partner, who happened to be a janitor at the time, had been cleaning the floor of one of the hallways. Carl had realised what had happened, dived for Thompson's 1911 pistol, and shot the brute in the leg through the other building before he had time to escape. Thompson had been impressed with his skill and, after managing to convince the Crucible, had given Carl the offer of becoming his partner. They had been friends ever since.

"Well, after that thing in Virginia I had kind of lost my pocket watch." Thompson had replied. Carl walked over to a cupboard, opened it, and threw the golden watch to Thompson. Catching it with one hand and swinging the chain that the watch was connected to over his neck, he continued. "I also had that case…"

"Which I guess I will be helping with." Carl interrupted.

"Yes, I know. So, I decided to come back."

"Through another window, I'm guessing."

"I didn't smash this one, for your information."

Carl huffed, "I guess you used that 'Window open' trick you learnt."

"Pretty much."

They both looked outside the window at the traffic that drove past. "So… still using that name? What was it…? Ramirez?"

"No. Had to abandon it; it's Thompson now."

"I prefer Ramirez." He sighed mournfully.

"Well, after Virginia, I had to change it. The brother of a Mexican-American gang leader- who you killed- knowing your name, even if it's fake, is never a good thing."

"Yeah…" Carl shook himself, remembering the case. "Anyway, you're investigating that pizza place. What was it…? Fredbear's?"

"No, that was what it was called in the 70's. It's Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Ah, right. Sorry, these names never stick in my head."

"For the love of… you hacked into their system!"

Carl gave him a look. "No, I didn't."

Taking a step back, Thompson looked at him with surprise. "You didn't? Who found that information on that article, then?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Never mind." The detective sighed, "I need to go back later. I found some more information on the place, so I need to question Mike- the Night Guard- and see if he can realise that lying to me is not going to get us anywhere. First, though, I need to give my report to the Crucible." He walked to the front door and opened it. "See you later."

"Bye. Be careful near the animatronics! Hear they can get really irritable at night!"

The detective sighed, "So you can remember THAT?"


	8. More Plans of Action

When he had finally awoken, Mike found himself laying on the wet, concrete floor of an alleyway; dazed, he stood up slowly and looked around to see where exactly he was. Seeing his apartment across the street, Mike came to the conclusion that whoever had kidnapped him had dropped him off there; looking up, he saw that the sky was already turning red, signifying that it was nearing dusk. From this, Mike could tell that this had all began with a minimum of at least twenty hours since he had been kidnapped.

Quickly walking up to his apartment, Mike looked in his jumpsuit pocket and was grateful to see that his wallet was still there; his keys were normally left within the leather wallet, so he would at least be able to get into his apartment. The effects of hunger were starting to come to him, so he decided that he needed to eat as soon as possible.

As soon as he entered his technically-two-room apartment- which had the bedroom, kitchen, lounge and dining room all in one whilst the restroom was in a boxed room just to the left of his bed- he threw his night guard uniform into the washing machine and turned it on, since being in an alleyway for hours probably didn't help his clothes stay clean; since he didn't have a spare, he would just have to wear normal civilian clothes in place of the usual guard uniform. Looking at the clock that was hooked on the wall just above the spot where his television used to be before he had to sell it, he saw it was 8:43pm; enough time to get something to eat.

After cooking some leftover pasta bake, he considered phoning the police and saying how he'd been kidnapped; ultimately, he decided against it. There was no evidence that someone took him and it wasn't like the cameras at the pizzeria could record anything…

He sighed. Once again, he had to live with the fact that his life sucked…

Foxy was in the basement examining the large cupboard against the wall; after what had happened with Bonnie the night before, he'd started remembering something… something that made him feel a mixture of emotions…

_Seriously, Lucy! We shouldn't really be in 'ere…_

He couldn't really remember who this 'Lucy' was, only that she was important to him. Nothing about her- not her appearance, personality or how they met- was met with any significant memory; even her voice wasn't something that Foxy could remember.

_Ah, come on! Don't you want to see what's there?_

What she looked like, what she acted like, nothing. It was just an abyss.

_We really shouldn't be here. I really need to get back…_

_Just one peak? Pleeeeease?_

Among Foxy's feelings was emptiness, like he had lost this Lucy somehow…

_Alright, fine. Only for a minute, though._

After the vague memory, Foxy was obviously confused; how did this cupboard, which had been under their feet for the last twenty years, hold any connection to him and his past? Why couldn't he remember anything from the previous few years except these feelings?

"I mus' be goin' mad…" Foxy grumbled to himself, but deep down he knew this meant more than it appeared.

Walking upstairs, he saw Bonnie sitting on the stage playing his guitar. Naturally, the guitar was specially designed so that only he- or another animatronic- could play it; Just as the animatronics don't technically speak, he wasn't supposed to be able to play it off-script. The guitar was programmed to play a note when a certain point was pressurized, so whenever Bonnie touched a certain part of the guitar a note would play.

"Ahoy, Bonnie." Foxy spoke absent-minded, still thinking about that cupboard.

Bonnie looked up and smiled. "Hey, Foxy. What're you doing?"

"Jus' looking around for any treasures that may lay here, such as clues to out pas'"

Bonnie considered this for a moment. "I think there's some things in the office. You know, the cupboards and that."

"Aye, lad. Thanks for bringing that to my attention." Foxy walked down the hallway, leaving Bonnie on the stage.

The others were all busy. Freddy was backstage arranging the animatronic parts, Chica was trying find anything that may help them if there was another injury and Foxy was looking around for something to help remember his past, something Bonnie didn't want to remember, since the only thing about the past he felt was pain…

Bonnie looked at the clock and saw that it was half-past eleven. Mike would be there shortly, hopefully better after that thing that had happened the previous night. He didn't admit it, but Foxy was still feeling guilty after that.

Suddenly the front door opened, with Mike entering. Bonnie jumped off of the stage and went over to greet him.

"Hey, Mike." Bonnie smiled.

"Hi, Bonnie. Do you know where the others are? I've got something important that I need to tell all of you."

"Chica's in the kitchen, Freddy is in the Backstage and Foxy just went to the office." Bonnie replied, wondering what had happened.

"Okay, you go get Chica and Foxy. I'll go get Freddy." Bonnie nodded and went to the kitchen, where Chica was searching the cupboards.

"Chica?"

She looked at the doorway. "Something wrong, Bonnie?"

"Mike's arrived. He said he needed to speak to us all."

"Ah, okay. I'll be there in a minute."

Bonnie then went over to the office and collected Foxy. They all arrived at the dining room at the same time. Mike sighed and started talking.

"Okay, you're probably wondering why I've asked you all to come here. Earlier today, just before the end of my shift… I was abducted." The animatronics eyes widened. "I don't know by who, but he made me answer some questions regarding the pizzeria."

"I knew something was wrong when you had disappeared!" Chica said guiltily.

"Don't worry, it's isn't like he left any evidence. Now, this man could have reported all of this information to the police, which means that detective might be coming over again tonight." He looked at them all. "I think you know what we need to do."

They nodded, regretting what they had promised. Now they had to scare this detective into running away and never coming back, something that might prove to be hard, if not impossible.

"So, this is the plan." Mike carried on, "I'll lead him to the office. While I distract him, you guys come up to the doors. You all go in, one of you grabs me and takes me to the backstage and close the door enough for him not to see inside it. Meanwhile, the other three will drag him to the dining room, take all of his equipment and tie him to a chair."

Mike breathed in. "The main objective would be to scare him enough so that he doesn't report anything to his commander. If you can, get him to answer some questions and for god's sake, don't let him escape! If he does, he might try to rescue me which will be very hard to explain when it turns out you guys aren't trying to kill me." He looked around to them all. "Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Then there's no time to waste. Just remember: Be absolutely terrifying, but don't hurt him… a lot."


	9. The Interrogation: History Lesson

After two whole hours of anxious anticipation, the doorbell alerted the five to the knowledge that their plan was starting; the animatronics returned to their respectful places and waited for Mike's signal, which was for him to flick between the stage and Pirate's cove a number of times. It was lucky that the cameras flashed a light whenever they were chosen on the tablet, otherwise creating a signal would be more difficult.

Walking to the doors, Mike prepared to open them; giving a quick nod to the animatronics, he pulled open the double doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and came face-to-face with the detective- who he had no idea the real name of after his encounter with his kidnapper earlier that day- who could very well end up ruining his life.

"Hello, Mr. Schmidt!" He said, a smile on his face. "I found something rather interesting that I wanted to share with you."

Mike nodded, questions popping up in his mind. "Sure; come on in."

Both walking to the dining room, the detective stopped to look at the three animatronics that stood onstage, a cross of suspicion and curiosity on his face. Without looking at the night guard, he started to speak once more in a low voice. "I wanted to ask you something: Do you know when these four were made?"

Mike shook his head in honesty; while he had an estimate of when they were made, he didn't know the exact details. "No. I don't."

"Well, curiously enough, I do. You see, it all actually started in 1970, October the 10th; two men in their late twenties, apparently, brothers, had a rather interesting idea of using robots as mascots for family restaurant. After at least two years of testing, they created their first 'animatronic'; thus, Fredbear's Family Diner was born. However, this guy," He gave a slight nod to Freddy, "Was not the main attraction."

In response, Mike looked at the detective with confusion; Freddy wasn't the main character at the beginning? Mike had always believed that the pizzeria had started with his four co-workers, but the knowledge that there had been animatronics representing the art of children entertainment long before them was…strange.

"You see, the first animatronic that the brothers created was one that used very basic technology. He was the original Freddy Fazbear, though he was called Fredbear at the time. From the start, money didn't roll in at a large rate. Didn't really help with the fact that a seven-year-old was murdered right outside the front door."

Mike had to hold him there. "Wait… a kid died before 1987?"

The detective nodded as he turned his head to face Mike. "He was killed somewhere around 1972, at least before July. I don't have an exact date, since the body wasn't recovered until a few months afterwards, inside of a dumpster."

Mike couldn't help but cringe as he contemplated that fact. Knowing that an innocent being had been slaughtered like that was just… horrible; what must have been going through their mind in their last moments? Even more, what could have made the killer think about killing someone so young?

"So, after a few months later the restaurant started gaining a large amount of money; however, the Fredbear animatronic started getting filthy with the food spilt all over it and the lack of good maintenance, so they decided to not only get a new Fredbear with a better suit, but started to add new members."

Mike nodded, knowing where this was going.

"These new things started getting quite the reputation. From the few years that they had been there, they had not once worked like they were supposed to. They would randomly start dragging people off towards the backstage, start opening up a suit and even tried to stuff these people in these suits." He paused for a moment. "They never succeeded in this, because the day guards managed to stop them, but you can imagine the effect that it must have had for the victims."

Nodding, Mike knew he could relate to these people.

"Once two of the animatronics were taken away, the two that remained started to act normal; this was until 1982, when an incident that must have been covered up occurred. In 1983, these were also replaced due to the two remaining models' antics. Fredbear's named was unofficially changed to Freddy Fazbear- though they kept the name of the diner- and they officially added Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, and Foxy the Pirate fox to the gang. They lasted for a record four years- longer than the other two restaurants combined, since the majority of the eleven years before had the restaurant needing to be refurnished- until the diner went bankrupt and shut down, leaving half of the equipment here."

"Why did they go bankrupt?" Mike asked, wanting nothing more than the answer to not be that they finally had managed to stuff someone.

"After all of the trouble the diner had gone through, people stopped going after a few years." He shrugged, "Don't know why, exactly. Apparently, the only problems caused were that the third generation started walking around during the night."

"Anyway, fast-forward to late 1986. Another man decided to reopen this business, changing the name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They were going to reuse the animatronics, but on route to the location the lorry-or truck- carrying them lost its trailer on the side of a hill. They were amazed that they were still working, but decided to replace them due to the amount of damage to them."

Mike's eyebrows raised. "Was this an accident or was it a set-up?"

The detective started walking towards the office. "The results were never found what exactly happened. The driver said the lorry simply sped off of the road."

Following him, Mike listened to the rest of the history lesson. "Now, they made around five new animatronics and made them look more 'Kid friendly'. The pizzeria didn't open until two months after that because they needed to gain the resources to run it and within two weeks of opening, five kids suddenly disappeared and were reported dead. Then the bite happened on the supposed killer."

"After this, the new animatronics were thrown away and they moved once again to another location with the old ones. After fixing up the band, they started repairing Foxy. They were half done when the repair was stopped and Foxy was left inside Pirate's Cove."

They were now inside the office. Mike decided that in a few minutes he would activate the signal and the plan would come in effect.

"Now, over the last twenty years' people started going missing. Then someone found out all of these people signed up to the night position of Freddy Fazbear's before going missing just last week." Then he gestured around him. "And here we are now."

"So, do you know what I think happened to them missing people?"

Mike swallowed, hoping that the answer wouldn't be the one he was thinking it would be. "What?"

"I think they were all stuffed into suits and I think the animatronics are to blame."


	10. The Interrogation: False Start

**Now, chapter 10!**

Practically gagging, Mike felt himself pale when he heard that; out of all the things he was expecting from the detective that night, he sure wasn't expecting that he would have already discovered the fates of the Security Guards before Mike. This knowledge he had gained, whether it was only a theory or not, made Mike realise that the animatronics were in a larger danger than he had previously thought. Unless he managed to convince the detective that he was wrong…

"Um… what?" Mike choked out unconvincingly, causing the detective to replace his usual positive expression with one of annoyance.

"Mr. Schmidt, I hope you do know that it is a criminal offence to lie to an officer of the law during an investigation." Putting his hands on his hips, he tilted his head slightly. "Tell me: How does five years in prison sound to you?"

Swallowing, Mike considered the choices he had: Admit that the animatronics had killed people, which will lead to them being destroyed. Continue to lie and be put in jail; or go with the original plan and attempt to scare the detective away. They had gone too far now for Mike to back down, so plan three it was.

"Okay, fine." Mike said hurryingly, knowing he had to do this before the detective escaped or called for backup. "They do come to life during the night. I-I have to close the doors whenever they come. I don't know what they would do if they caught me…"

"Yes, you do, Mike. I just told you less than a minute ago."

_Shit. _Mike thought.

"Okay, fine. I've been lying; we need to get out of here before they catch us."

He picked up his tablet and flicked from the stage to Pirate's Cove several times. "Okay, they're still there. If we're lucky, we might be able to leave before they activate."

The detective nodded. "I guess I'll lead." They walked out of the left door and started going up the hallway. As they entered the dining area, they looked up at the stage.

Nothing was there.

Mike gave a gasp, but knew they were about to launch the attack. The detective stopped and stared at where they were originally. His expression was not visible from Mike's angle.

"Well, then." He spoke surprisingly steady, "I guess we're pretty much bo- GAH!" Foxy came from practically nowhere and tackled the detective on to the ground, before the other three followed in pursuit.

Mike tried to make a run for it for authentic purposes, but was intercepted by Chica who grabbed him from behind and dragged him towards the backstage. He started screaming, something he'd probably would have done if this was real, but was stopped by Bonnie who put his hand over his mouth and helped Chica put him in the backstage before closing the door and went to assist Freddy and Foxy.

As soon as the door was closed, Chica released him. "Holy crap." Mike breathed heavily, "I know that wasn't real, but damn!"

Chica smiled. "You got that right."

They opened the door slightly so they could hear what was happening with the interrogation.

All at once, the three remaining animatronics set out to start the interrogation; Foxy jogged to the supply closet to collect the rope that they had found a few days prior, Bonnie went to get the office chair and Freddy was left to keep the detective from escaping. Surprisingly, he hadn't shown any fear since it had started. In fact, the most he had shown was just some obvious annoyance at how much Freddy was choking him.

"Hey, would you loosen your grip a bit? I HAVE to breathe, you know." When Freddy didn't reply, the detective brought up an arm and starting clicking his fingers. "Hey, hey! You! The one in the bear suit! Keep holding me like this and my throat will be a bit crushed. I don't know if you understand anything about human biology, but if that does happen, I won't be able to talk. Or breath. Thinking about it, maybe I shouldn't have told you that. "

Freddy wanted nothing more than to actually crush his throat; however, he did know for a fact that if he did do that, the detective would end up dying. He had made a vow not to kill again, which he wanted to fulfil.

The detective sighed. "Allégez votre attente!" He yelled, forcing Freddy's circuits to need more energy to translate what he'd said. This made him reach his breaking point and he looked at the detective with his trademark black eyes.

"**Shut…up!**" He yelled viciously, though it didn't make the detective cower. It just made him smile.

"Oh, so THAT'S what I should do when someone's ignoring me!" He looked towards the wall with disappointment. "Wish I'd known that sooner…"

Fortunately, Bonnie came back with the office chair and Foxy walked out of the supply closet with a bundle of rope. If they'd been another moment, blood would have been spilt…

Freddy and Bonnie placed the detective in the chair and Foxy tied it around his chest, legs, and wrists. The fact that afterwards he looked so casual about it made the animatronics question just where he had come from; he certainly didn't seem like a normal detective.

"**Now…"**Freddy started, **"If you answer these questions, we might let you go. So, question one: How do you know about…"**Freddy was interrupted by the phone behind him ringing. They had put all of his equipment, including his gun, on the table.

The detective sighed, "Every time during an investigation…" He looked at Freddy. "If you want to listen, open the flap, press the green button with that pencil and throw the phone over here."

Freddy hesitated, thinking that the detective might try to call for help. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to get help before they could kill him, Freddy complied.

He held the phone in one hand and opened it carefully in the other; it was an old phone, one that used buttons instead of touch screen. He then gripped the pencil on the desk and pressed the green phone button on the pad. He then proceeded to slide the phone on the ground so it landed just a few feet from the detective.

Freddy swore, if this was a back-up call…

"Hello?" A woman said from the phone.

The detective smiled. "Hey, honey. How are you?"


	11. The Interrogation: Phone Calls

**I was reading an article about how Fanfiction in itself isn't useful and people writing fanfictions should instead make original work. I personally disagree with this, but I'm interested on what you guys think.**

**Cph30075:****Glad to know you like it!**

**Now, on with the story!**

At first, Freddy had to do a double-take to come to terms with what he had just heard; did he call the woman on the phone "honey"? Strangely, Freddy had to admit that he hadn't expected the detective to be in a relationship; the bear didn't know why.

"I'm okay." The voice on the phone spoke with a slight British accent, her tone happy. "I noticed that you have the call set on speaker; you haven't been kidnapped, have you?"

The detective shook his head, despite the fact that she obviously couldn't see it. Whether it was just a habit or to unnerve the animatronics, Freddy was not sure. "Surprisingly, no."

"Ah, okay. So, what are you up to?"

"Went to investigate a kid's pizzeria, found out that the animatronic characters are murderous, the night guard got captured by them and, according to them, is probably dead- Very sad- got tied up by said animatronic characters and now I'm currently being held against my will so that I may answer questions coming from a rabbit, bear and a fox; meanwhile, the guard I mentioned before is being killed by a chicken."

Freddy was close to crushing the phone with his foot when the response came.

"So, the usual then?"

The detective shrugged. "Pretty much."

With just those two lines, the animatronics- as well as Mike- all felt extremely confused.

"Do… you need any help?"

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"You sure? I could call Carl…"

"DON'T…" The detective spoke whilst cringing slightly, the first word being full of anger. "…call Carl."

"Whatever you say. By the way, I found a great takeaway site this morning. I was thinking the next time we have a break from work…"

The detective nodded in agreement. "We'll try it as soon as I get back."

"Okay."

Just like that, all of their plan to frighten the detective into not talking was practically shattered; this person, who was literally facing death at close range, was talking to the person he was in a relationship with about takeaways.

Naturally, the animatronic bear was completely puzzled.

"Anyway, I need to go. I've got a delivery coming soon and I need to be ready to get it."

"Got it." He looked at the three animatronics on the other side of the room, a smile on his face. "Say bye, guys!"

Bonnie was in the middle of 'Bye' when he was stopped by Foxy, who shook his head disapprovingly at the rabbit; in response, Bonnie looked down to the ground with a look of sadness on his features. Freddy simply glared at the Detective.

"Hm, how rude." He said dismissively, then turning as much as he could to the backstage door. "Mike, you still alive?"

No reply.

"Mike?"

The pizzeria was silent.

"…I guess not." He then turned back around to the phone. "Anyway, bye hon!"

"Bye."

The call ended and the Detective had a frown on his face. "C'mon guys, you could have at least said 'bye'. It's not hard."

"**Enough of this!"**Freddy yelled, though no reaction except for annoyance formed on the detective's face. **"Now, question one…"**

The phone rang again, making Freddy even more furious. However, he walked over to the phone pencil in hand and clicked the 'speaker' button once again; whoever this was, they were aggravating Freddy more than he liked to admit.

Instantly, a male voice said: "Hey, dude! What's happening?"

The Detective sighed, "Hi, Carl. I'm a bit busy right now, so could you make this quick?"

"Sure, dude. Just wanted to know how you're doing on that Fredbear's case."

Growling, the Detective responded, "For the love of… I told you it's not called Fredbear's anymore! It's Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!

"Oh, right. Heh, did you see them back in Fredbear's, though?"

He sighed once again, this time more tired. "Yes, Carl; we both saw them at the same time."

"Right, right, but what about after they were moved? You know, when they were practically in pieces?"

Seeing the growing anger on Freddy's face from the subject, the Detective started becoming slightly nervous. "Um, Carl?"

"Did you see the rabbit? Damn, his face was gone!" He laughed, "He looked bad beforehand, but he looked utterly terrifying then!"

The slight hurt on Bonnie's face combined with Freddy's growing anger made the Detective laugh nervously. "Carl…?"

"The fox looked bad too! I me, c'mon. Who wouldn't be pissing themselves after seeing him?"

Foxy glared between the Detective and the phone. "Carl." This time it sounded more like a warning then a nervous plea.

"Also, what about the chicken? Her head looked like something out of Saw!"

"Carl!"

"The bear didn't look too good, either. Have you noticed that on every single version of him, he has looked like he's been on the very strict diet of venison and steak?"

The look on Freddy's face would have made the toughest man on Earth run for the hills. The Detective wasn't in that kind of position. "CARL!"

"Remember those previous models as well? The Toys? They looked absolutely-"

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!" The Detective practically screamed, his previous relaxed posture changing to that of anger.

"Oh, what was that? Sorry, I was just making myself a burger."

"Remember when I said I was a 'little busy' earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"By busy, I meant I was tied up… to a chair… in the pizzeria… with the night guard gone… all alone… being questioned by the animatronics… who are murderous… you know, the same animatronics that YOU JUST INSULTED?!"

After a long pause, Carl replied with an "Ohhhhhh."

After another pause: "They… heard all that?"

"Every single word."

"Oh." He laughed guiltily, "Sorry."

"I came here hoping that they wouldn't end up thinking that I'm more useful dead and would spare me. Now? Now you get to explain to Samantha why I might not come back!"

"Do you need any help?"

"You've done quite enough!"

"Alrighty, then. Talk to you soon!"

The phone call ended, leaving the Detective shaking his head in anger. "Twat…" He mumbled before looking at the three animatronics once again.

"Um…so…"

**Randomness is mostly over… mostly.**


	12. Knowing is half the battle

**MysteriousOwl:****You think THAT was bad? Wait until later in the series!**

**JXeleven:****Indeed.**

**Casamora:****Well, especially since he's the one who is in front of the killer animatronics it kind of makes you wonder if maybe it isn't a good tactic.**

**DnWolfy:****I was trying to not make the story all-around serious. Don't worry; it's not a common occurrence.**

**THE real assistant:****First series is 10 stories; not sure after that.**

**Alexis:****Thanks!**

**Now, on with the story!**

After the last phone call, the three animatronics that remained within the dining room had all gone silent; Bonnie's eyes stared at the ground, the rabbit visibly upset about the conversation that had occurred. Foxy wasn't much better, having gotten to the point where he barely managed to keep his attention on the detective that still was tied to the chair. Freddy, however, was glaring at the Detective with enough force to break the mind of a weak man.

Strangely enough, the Detective was simply looking around the room with a cross between a pondering and bored look on his face; either out of curiosity or to find an escape method, he seemed to raise his eyebrows in acknowledgement occasionally when he saw something. Despite promising Mike that they wouldn't kill him, Freddy was once again getting the urge to grab his neck and snap it; his anger was so unusual, but something about the detective was making him want to murder. Finally, he spoke up.

"**How did he know all of that?"**Freddy spoke lowly, his voice vibrating the floors on the building. In response, the Detective looked at Freddy nervously.

"…I…don't know what you're talking…about…"

Freddy's anger was escalating. **"Don't lie! If you want to survive tonight, you will tell us everything; maybe that threat was empty before, but now…" **That caused Bonnie and Foxy to both look at Freddy with worried looks on their faces.

The Detective sighed, "Great, so you ARE going to kill me now. Damn it, Carl…"

"**What are you saying? Why did you think we weren't going to kill you to begin with?"**

"I never THOUGHT that you were not planning to murder me; I knew you weren't."

Freddy was confused, though his anger remained. **"You mean… even though you knew what we'd done…"**

Sighing once again, the Detective started. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Yes, since arriving here I knew no one here would want to kill me. I found out about your little 'plan' before I came here tonight."

"**What plan?"**

"Would you stop talking in that voice? It sounds like you swallowed a rock." He then turned as much as he could to the backstage door. "And would you two get out of the closet? My god, never would have thought I would have to say that…"

Shocked at that, Freddy tried to intervene. **"Mike is dead."**

"No, he isn't. Also, why are you still talking in that voice?"

"**We killed him, the same way we will kill you."**

"You know, with the fact that I already feel like I'm dying, I would say your plan is going rather smoothly…"

"**What plan?!"**

"What plan do you think? The one about you guys trying to scare me off so that my… employers… don't bring this place down."

Freddy simply stared at him. How in the world did he know this? Even more, how much did he know about them before he came into this? The knowledge that the detective had was too much just to lean towards assumption; he had to know about them from the start, before he had arrived for the first time the night before.

"The one that included you attacking the two of us as we exited the office; the one that included you 'killing' Mike." He then looked at Foxy, as if targeting him. "The one that was made after your little episode."

Somehow, he knew about everything that had happened between the previous night up until this point; the question, though, was how? How did he have this information?

"How? How have you found all of this out?" Freddy spoke in his normal voice, knowing it wasn't going to trick this man.

The Detective leaned back in his chair, looking rather relaxed in spite of his predicament. "As soon as those two come out so we can talk about this like a proper family, I will relinquish my secrets." His voice was full of rather dry anger; he was quite obviously annoyed with whoever this 'Carl' was for what he had said.

Freddy heard the backstage door open and could see Chica and Mike stepping out of the room from behind the Detective. Slowly, they walked around the chair to where the other three were and turned to face the man; now that their secrets were revealed, Freddy hoped that the detective wasn't lying when he said that he would do the same.

There they were, all side-by-side about to discover how much he knew; Freddy was a little scared, worrying just how much he had discovered. Somehow, he knew about the previous Night Guards; but did he know about their past? More than even they knew?

"So…" Freddy continued, "…would you like to tell us?"

The Detective seemed to ready himself as if about to tell a campfire story. "It all began before I came here last night. I knew a bit about all of you…"

"Don't lie."

"Okay, A LOT about all of you, though I was still trying to piece all of the parts together. Then, the hacker discovered that information about the missing security guards. I looked into it myself and found a few interesting subjects, though one peeked my curiosity most: Mike Schmidt."

Mike swallowed after hearing that.

"Twenty-four-year-old high-school drop-out- though I don't know why since your grades were actually quite good- who had worked here as the night guard a few months before and was one of the only subjects who didn't match the pattern of suddenly disappearing the same week they took the job."

"I then found out that Mike had been forced back here due to a certain Government program, so I decided to question him and find out some more details about what exactly was happening here."

Freddy raised a paw up to halt the explanation. "How did you find this information?"

"I'll get to that. So, I visited and was quite surprised to find the three oh-so-popular animatronics not moving. At first, I had begun to think that I wasn't needed; did Mike Schmidt go and break the murderous animatronics? If he had, not only would I no longer be needed on the case, but the secret of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria would never be solved. Then, Foxy moved."

That had been why the Detective had smirked slightly when Foxy's head had jolted up after he had heard his voice; just like that, this man had realised that the case would continue and his work wasn't finished. Whatever the reason, he seemed to want to find the underlying cause of the mystery.

"Finding out that they were still very much active, I decided to go for plan B after realising Mike wasn't going to tell the truth." He leaned back, "All of this would have been over much quicker if you had simply confessed that the killer animatronics were…well…killers."

Mike raised an eyebrow at the one part the man had said before. "Plan B?"

"My mentor had once told me: _If you're going to a creek, bring two paddles. That way, whatever is in the creek can be dealt with._"

"What is plan B?" Freddy growled, annoyed at the off-topic quote.

The Detective shrugged. "I may or may not have bugged this place last night."


	13. Threats

**chipmunkfanatic:****Looks like they'll be there for a while…**

**sonnie54:****Can't really blame them; the furry things were suspicious…**

**MysteriousOwl:****Pretty much he put cameras and microphones all around the building, so he could listen to EVERYTHING.**

**SB4God:** **I'm sure he'll be fine!**

**Mr. Indigo:****It was always the Bonnie suit!**

**Now, chapter 13!**

Following that, the silence was almost mind-bending; not a sound came from anyone; the revelation of the Detective's techniques to find answers was simply shocking: Everything from his first visit to that moment had been watched. This entire time, his act had formed from the knowledge that whilst they were still dangerous, they didn't have any intentions to actually cause him harm. He knew this by the fact that ever since the night before, he had been watching them.

"Surely you are not serious?" Speaking stiffly, Freddy gazed at the Detective. "You must be joking."

In response, the Detective shook his head slightly. "Afraid not. In fact, I believe one of the cameras are just on the edge of Bonnie's left eyehole…" That caused Bonnie to instinctively touch his left eyehole; doing so, he found a strange, cube-like object on the metal frame, just underneath his eye.

"Is…" Mike stuttered slightly, attempting to get his head around the situation. "Is that even LEGAL?"

"My employers don't tend to care about guidelines; whilst collateral damage is always best to be avoided, they will allow it as long as the case is complete by the end of it." His eyebrow raised slightly as he tilted his head to the left, looking at Mike directly. "Besides, are you really wanting to bring up legality? Last time I checked, holding someone against their will without proper permission is usually frowned upon; that isn't even mentioning what your friends here have gotten up to for the past twenty years."

Freddy stood still as his gaze continued upon the unflinching detective. "So, you know everything?"

"Well, not EVERYTHING, but I now a fair bit…"

Sighing, Freddy looked at the ground as if a result that he hoped wouldn't be the outcome was confirmed. "I guess there's only one thing we can do…"

Chica turned to look at him, confused. "Freddy, what are you talking about?" The other three also looked curiously at the bear.

"What do you think?" He replied, his eyes still to the ground. "I need to ensure my family's safety."

"Yo-you're not saying…" Bonnie's voice was full of disbelief.

"Freddy… we said…"

Freddy's voice was devoid of anger, it being replaced by regret. "It's the only way. I made that call because I thought that we could possibly find a way out of this situation; do you honestly think that if we let him go, he won't give all of this information to the people who sent him in the first place?"

The detective gave a gesture of agreement. "He has a point."

"No, e' doesn't!" Foxy yelled in fury, causing everyone to jump.

Foxy turned directly to Freddy. "Listen, ya bloody bilge rat, ye are doin' this only because of ya own anger! I won't let ya!"

Freddy's face contorted with anger, "I am doing this to make sure no one harms us! You do not have the right to…"

The argument was interrupted by the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. Alerted, the five all turned to look at the source of the noise; both of the long ropes that had tied the Detective to the chair had collapsed and he was looking at them with surprised anger.

"Oh for the love of… YOU JUST HAD TO FALL NOW!" He yelled. Almost with the same reaction as Freddy, the Detective stood up, grabbed the chair with both hands and threw it at the charging bear; the chair didn't harm Freddy, though it delayed him. The Detective jumped for his equipment on the table and grabbed the…

Mike was understandably confused when he saw the Detective grab the gold pocket watch from the table; out of all the items he could have grabbed- including a gun- he grabbed the pocket watch? Whether it was for a reason or simple randomness, Mike didn't know. As soon as he started to run, the lights switched off. Due to the distraction, none of them had remembered to check the power level. It would likely take ten minutes for the generator to turn back on and in that time, the Detective could slip out of the building and be gone before dawn.

"Someone block the door!" Mike yelled urgently. He heard fast, heavy footsteps from the left of him head somewhere near the front door; meanwhile, Mike's mind was racing. How had the detective escaped from his bonds? They'd made sure the ropes had been fully secured! From the cut that had severed one of the ropes, he guessed that it had been a sharp object that he had used; what he actually used to cut it was a mystery.

Suddenly, Foxy shouted from the other side of the room. "I saw 'im run into the restrooms! I'm after 'im!" The fox hurried into the toilets. He saw a shadow step into one of the stalls and close the door, prompting him to walk over to it.

Checking his surroundings, Foxy gripped the stall door and opened it.

Nothing.

Foxy took a step back. He'd seen the man go inside this very stall!

Almost without any warning, he felt an impact from behind him and he hit the wall of the stall, which was then shut; Foxy stood up and burst out of the stall, still slightly dazed. He ran for the door, almost hitting Freddy on the way out. The two of them quickly forgot about their disagreement as they initiated their conversation with each other.

"Where is he?" The bear asked, disgruntled; just like that, they had lost him. If they didn't find him within the next few minutes…

"I don't know!" Foxy yelled, throwing his arms in the air, "The landlubber just vanished. We need to find 'im quickly…"

Almost on cue, Foxy was interrupted by a jingle, followed by his system suddenly forcing him and Freddy to go to their starting positions; none of the animatronics had realised how late it was and just like that, it was six am and Mike was all alone.

Instinctively, the Night Guard looked around; the animatronics were now shut down, waiting for the children that wouldn't show up. They had lost the Detective and now Mike was the only person capable of stopping him from leaving. If he didn't, their plan would have completely failed.

A sound that came from behind Mike made him turn around to see the Detective on the other side of the dining room; he was standing next to the table, holding his gun in his right hand and looking at Mike with irritation in his eyes; picking up the rest of his equipment, he lowered his gun slightly.

"Take my advice…" He spoke dryly, "You might want to buy better rope next time." Dropping his gun into the waist holster, he strided towards the exit of Freddy's.

"We didn't have a choice." The Night Guard said in defeat, stopping the Detective. "We needed to try, otherwise they would have been turned into scrap metal. Now, that fate is probably going to happen anyway."

Without looking at the guard, the Detective's voice unnaturally empty. "Go on."

"You found enough evidence to not only shut this place down, but to also put every person who ever had even the smallest knowledge about it in jail. With this evidence, you can throw my friends into the smelting factory in less than a week. Once you handed this to the police, we are pretty much screwed."

"Good thing that I'm not handing this to the Police, then."

As he opened the door, he gave Mike one last look. "Though with your actions tonight, you really should be worrying about other things; my 'employers' might have issues, but let me tell you: They do NOT like attacks on their agents."

Before the door closed, he said his final words to Mike for that night. "You have yourself a good day, Mike."


	14. Fate

**Sonnie54:****Or bad luck. Most likely bad luck.**

**Frenzy-Dementia:****Yeah, he doesn't, does he?**

**MysteriousOwl:****Well, that's the question, isn't it?**

**Sevenseas:****Like a Mary Sue? Don't worry: It will be explained why he's like that. Eventually.**

**Now, for the last chapter of Investigations!**

"Don't use that tone with me! This was your fault!"

"I was only tryin' to stop ya from killing the man! We agreed that we'd not be harming a soul again!"

"He knows too much! All of us, including Mike, are in danger now!"

"Enough, you two!" Chica shouted, interrupting the argument; she was obviously annoyed by their bickering. Both of them had been at each other's throats since they had woken earlier that night. "We are not getting anywhere with sitting around and blaming each other!"

With only footsteps announcing his arrival, Mike entered the room; having stayed in the office to gather ideas for what they could do, he had finally reached a conclusion. "She's right; we need to act now, before we don't have a chance. Arguing about it will only get us killed."

"Why bother?" Freddy threw his robotic arms into the air, in a rare case of resignation. "There is nothing we can do! By now, the detective has probably handed everything over to someone and a task force is being set up to take us down." He sighed before looking at Mike with depression on his features. "You might be able to get out of this alive, Michael; we can't, though. We'll be dead by the end of the week."

"No, you won't be!" Mike yelled angrily back, to the surprise of the gang, before settling. "You are right about one thing: They've most likely set up a team to bring all of you down." He breathed in, ready to say what he had to. "Which is why we are going with plan B."

They all instantly knew what he was talking about.

"We are going to have to leave."

Freddy looked down in defeat; whilst he knew that there was no other option, he was not ready to leave the only place they had ever been able to call home. "I never thought it would come to this…"

Looking up, Bonnie had a look of distraught on his face. "Is there really no other way?"

Mike slowly shook his head; he had gone through the idea a hundred times, but he had eventually come to the conclusion that it was the only option that would give them all a possible chance to survive. It would be tough, but Mike had friends up in Illinois. If they managed to leave the state and get there, they would be able to get the proper equipment to leave the country entirely.

There was a moment of silence; they all thought about this, how they might never be able to come back. This place harboured many bad memories for them all, but it had been their home for twenty years. They had never even gone outside before, but all of that had to change for them to survive.

The silence was broken by Freddy when he looked up, a determined expression replacing the resigned one. "Well, then… we should get going as soon as possible."

Foxy looked at Mike with a questioning look. "Where will we go?"

Mike already had that plan in his head and started to relay it to the gang. "First, we need to get out of the city. If we keep away from the main roads and stick to the alleyways, we should be out before dawn. After that, we head north. Once we get there, we will be able to get the equipment needed for this."

Mike was interrupted by a knocking on the front door; it was rather light, with it being obvious that the owner had no intention to rush. With that one revelation, Mike knew that the owner was more likely than not the Detective.

"Shit…" He muttered before looking at the four. "You guys get to the back exit. I'll yell for you to run if it's them. If I don't get out, just run as far as you can."

The four all nodded before going into the kitchen; in spite of this, the night guard doubted that they would actually leave him there. If he did get grabbed, it would mean all of their deaths. Mike took a deep breath and walked back into the front door.

Mike couldn't see through the glass of the door since it was raining, so he knew he had to open the door to be able to detect who it was. He carefully opened it…

…and came face-to-face with the Detective.

The detective nodded, a tired look on his face. "Hey, Mike."

Swallowing, Mike replied. The first thing he had said was unnervingly casual. "I'm guessing the team are with you?"

He raised an eyebrow in genuine confusion. "What team?"

"RUN!" Mike suddenly shouted and ran from the detective to join his friends. He heard the detective sigh in irritation before leaving the room and ran straight for the kitchen. When he arrived there, he saw the four of them still in the room.

"What are you still doing here?!" Mike yelled.

Foxy pointed at the door. "It's blocked."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me…"

The detective strolled into the room with his pistol in-hand; Mike and the others all lined up, ready to strike, though were confused by the fact that he wasn't aiming for them; the pistol hung loosely by his side, with his hand barely holding it.

"Why did you run?" He asked, obviously fed up.

"Why do you think? You are going to eliminate us." Freddy growled.

The Detective looked at them all. "Who says?"

"Don't try to trick us." Mike spoke defiantly.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't; fortunately for you- or unfortunately, depending on how you see it- the mission has changed."

Freddy walked in front of Mike. "What mission?"

He sighed, "I'm sure you realise I don't work for the police, or work alone."

"Pretty much, I work for an organisation who get things done, through both legal and illegal methods. They wanted me to solve the mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, so I had to. Whilst I thought that the objective was to eliminate the threat upon discovery, it turns out that they want me to do something different."

"So… what are ya suppose ta do?" Foxy asked.

"They want me to examine this place, take daily updates and to stop any problems from happening here- or at least repel them- until the pizzeria is no longer a threat; whether that is due to any problems becoming docile or the building being torn down is up to fate."

"What are you saying?" Mike's question felt definitive, as if it was a first step to deciding what direction his life was going to.

Once again sighing, the Detective answered his question. "Basically, until further notice, I'm your temporary baby-sitter." He smiled nervously, "Surprise?"


	15. Epilogue: Time

**Hey, guys. I would just like to say that, in case you have been wondering where I have been, I have finally finished editing this story. It took two weeks, but it is finally finished.**

**Also, if you want to know when the next story will be out, I will resume FanFiction in January. I also want to start a Skyrim story, so be sure to check that out too.**

**Now, I present to you the final chapter of Investigations.**

As the Detective left the pizzeria after giving the revelation to the four animatronics and their pet Night Guard, he stopped to look back at the building; no one was in near sight, so it wasn't like he would be noticed. When he had arrived at the front doors of this place two days before, he had the mindset that he thought was appropriate to this type of case: Discover the threat and wait for it to be neutralized. There hadn't been any reason to think otherwise, considering the fact the fact that he hadn't thought that the Crucible would have wanted the four robotic killers to still be operational.

So, when Grandmaster Sanders had asked for the Detective to stay behind after his report so that they could have a private word, Thompson had honestly been confused about his intentions; it wasn't like he had expected what Sanders had been about to tell him and when he did, Thompson had been in understandable denial.

"_You know I can't do that."__Thompson had spoken through gritted teeth, supressing his anger as best as he could._

"_We need more information." Sanders had said in a calm voice. "There is no point destroying them when we don't know enough about them."_

"_They've killed Nine-hundred and sixty-four people." Thompson had retorted, against his usual behaviour. "As long as they are still active, they are a threat. You need to realise this."_

"_And you need to learn how to let your personal feelings go."_

Thompson scowled as he remembered the conversation; out of all the things the Crucible could have demanded from him, how could they have him play 'honoured guest' for those four? If it was any other case, Thompson could have gone along with it. However, the fact that it happened to be this specific case was just irritating; the Detective knew that they were doing it for a reason, but the thought of having to spend actual time trying to negotiate with the four animatronics was frustrating.

He sighed. There wasn't anything he could do about it; either he obeyed the Crucible, or he was off the case. For now, he would play ball. If there really was a secret somewhere buried within the pizzeria that would reveal every piece of the puzzle, Thompson guessed that it would be best if he found it.

Before something else did.

As the detective left, he had no idea that he was being watched by the same figure that had taken Mike the night before; the figure had waited there after he had seen the detective enter in the first place. Angry memories had surfaced when he had seen the detective's face, but had managed to stay still when the desire to attack had arrived.

The figure had remembered when him and the detective had first met; he had been young, about eleven or twelve. After he had fatally wounded the boy's brother, the young boy had grabbed the figure's gun and had prepared to shoot him. Though it didn't work, the figure had been impressed that he had taken the initiative and tried to kill the figure.

He should have killed the boy then and there.

Years had passed since then and the boy was older; the anger was still there, though. The figure was not strong enough yet to kill him, but would be eventually. He just needed enough time and he would once again take everything that the detective loves.

They both had plenty of time, after all.

**And that is the end of it! Now, since this is the half-point for the series, I am going to replace the usual 'Next Time' for a preview of the next half of the series.**

**I would also like to thank each and every single one of you for taking the time to read this series; it wouldn't be nearly as fun without you guys!**

**Now, the preview!**

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

"_They don't deserve it? Really? They're killers, Mike. I would have thought that, out of everyone here, you would remember that."_

"_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"_

"_There are only a few people that have the knowledge that we require and are willing to share it; unfortunately, most of them are dead."_

"_There's only one way this can end without any more people dying."_

**See you in January! **


End file.
